


Spilled Beer

by intomyfantasy



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3883498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intomyfantasy/pseuds/intomyfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There wasn't anything to be surprised about, really. Fucking was their way of resisting the impulse to give each other a black eye. Or so they liked to tell each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spilled Beer

The still half full beer can was knocked off of the counter. 

Minho looked at it rolling and at the yellowish liquid creating a pool on the floor with blurry eyes. He groaned, his legs quaking. He would soon have to clean that up. Again. 

It looked like some sort of dejà vù. It kept happening. It was always the same brand of cheap beer.

Kibum would drink three of them and neatly throw them in the trash bin when finished, but he would always keep his fourth can half full, and sometime in the night, that same fourth can would end up getting wasted on the floor. 

He did it on purpose. He liked to piss Minho off like that. 

Minho heard Kibum snort, suppressing a laugh, and he snarled back at him. 

“Shut up,” he bit out, albeit with some difficulty. 

“You have to admit that it's funny,” Kibum said, a smile evident in his voice. 

Minho gripped the edge of the counter with his hands, taking deep breaths. He couldn't get used to this part yet. “Fuck you.”

Kibum laughed and massaged the small of his back with both his hands. “I was thinking, what if someone saw us right now? What if they were so startled that they ended up slipping on the spilled beer and crawled to call the cops with an horrified expression? Wouldn't it be hilarious?” 

“I can't believe you can still speak so much,” Minho groaned, starting to feel uncomfortable in the awkward position, but easing in the shoothing movements of Kibum's hands, which always knew where to press to make it feel better. 

When Kibum circled his waist to stoke his half hard dick, his muscles eased and he relaxed. He soon started to feel the need to move, but Kibum seemed to be intent on going slowly that day.

“If you're not gonna do it properly, get lost, Kibum,” he growled in frustration. 

A teasing thumb rubbed at the slit of Minho's cock and he had to bite onto his bottom lip hard in order not to moan.

“Such a party pooper. You're such a sweetheart with everyone but me. I'm offended.”

“Good,” Minho deadpanned with a grunt. 

Kibum grabbed the hair at the back of Minho's head and pulled hard, making the other succesfully raise his head from the counter with a low growl, before forcing Minho to turn enough for their eyes to lock. 

Kibum started moving slowly, in calculated thrusts, a mischievous smile on his face and his other hand creating a tight tunnel for Minho to thrust into. Minho's mind fogged. 

“What if I aegyo you? Will you be nice with me too then?” 

Kibum bent over enough to speak right in his ear. 

“Bumie is hungry,” he breathed, his voice full of innuendos. “What to do?” 

With his ears red and a frown on his face, Minho turned a bit further, before biting onto Kibum's jawline. Hard. 

Kibum whined in pain and moved away.

“Bumie shouldn't eat half assedly when he's given food th—,” his voice broke, his lips parting in a silent scream. 

Minho's legs shook, and the sound of skin slapping skin filled the whole mini market. His hands gripped the edge of the counter tighter, his hips moving against Kibum's thrust eagerly. 

“T-that's our good boy,” he panted, a victorious smile on his face. 

Kibum's eyes flashed dangerously and he started to fuck Minho slower, more sensually, brushing over Minho's sweet spot teasingly, instead of hitting it dead on. 

“You know I could do this for the next hour, right? Fucking you slower and slower, teasing you until you beg,” Kibum calmly stated.

Minho tried to snort, but ended up groaning, unsatisfied. 

“Don't make me laugh, Kibum...” his voice trailed off and his forehead pressed against the hard surface of the counter, his pants coming in short puffs. 

“Or maybe that's exactly what you want...” 

“Will you shut up— _fuck._ ” 

Kibum bent with his hands at Minho's sides, then bit on he crook of his neck, keeping his pace going, his hips occasionally rolling, his hands sneaking beneath Minho's shirt to trail teasing fingertips over the tensed muscles of his abs. Minho contorted at the tickling touch, biting onto his bottom lip not to let himself emit a sound. 

Kibum left a humid kiss on his nape and Minho closed his eyes, shivering. Kibum nuzzled his hair and chuckled. 

“You've grown quiet,” he commented. “Is this how you wanted it from the start?”

Minho felt himself heating up in embarrassment, but didn't rebut. He had wanted to try. He had thought about it, secretly, _involutarily_. He had wondered how it would feel. 

Since the first time this had happened between them - after a drunken petty fight during Jonghyun's birthday party - everytime they had dropped their pants and started enthusiastically fucking against shelves or walls - or more often than not on the counter of the mini market - it had never been gentle. 

There wasn't anything to be surprised about, really. Fucking was their way of resisting the impulse to give each other a black eye. Or so they liked to tell each other.

They had become fuck buddies, minus the buddies part. They mostly tolerated each other because they happened to work the same shift at the mini market, nothing more. 

Kibum moved sensually in him, his mouth suking on Minho's earlobe. “Slow and gentle?” he breathed. “As if I was making love to you, Minho?” 

“W-who would _—ngh—_ want your love.” 

Kibum ignored him. “Do you want to face me?”

Minho's breath caught. Face him? They never... They had never faced each other during sex. Not even the first time. From what he could remember at least. That sounded... intimate. 

“Want to give it a try? I won't remember tomorrow anyway.” 

He felt his stomach clench, the whole discussion bothering him in ways he couldn't explain. 

It was true. Kibum wouldn't remember. He never did. It was their silent agreement. 

“Okay...” 

It was like Kibum had said. He would forget. And Minho wanted to try, so why not? It wasn't such a big deal. 

“Okay,” Kibum repeated, but hesitated for a second, then slowly pulled out of Minho. 

Minho flinched but didn't make a sound. When Kibum was completely out of him, he helped himself with his arms to stand up properly, and turned around. He felt sore all over. 

Kibum was standing to him than he had thought. His cheeks were redder than usual and his shirt was wrinkled, but a part from those details, he looked perfectly composed. Waist up, at least. 

They stared at each other for a long moment, but both of them soon grew uncomfortable. 

“This is awkward,” Kibum commented. 

“You suggested it, so do something.” 

“Hop on the counter.”

Minho did so, kicking his pants and boxer away in the process. He had wanted to do so from the start, but Kibum never gave him the time to take them off completely. He said it was easier to pull them up if a customer decided to make a visit in the middle of the night. Minho knew that it was highly improbable. That part of Gangnam was deserted except during working hours. It was definitely just another of Kibum's thousands of ways to make him uncomfortable. 

Kibum took two steps forward, positioning himself between Minho's legs and resting his hands on Minho's knees. 

“We are the same height like this,” he stated, amused, his breath tickling the other's face. “Perfect for kissing,” he continued. 

“Are we going to?”

“Do you want to?” 

Minho shrugged. If they were going to try new things, might as well start kissing too. “We have to start from somewhere.” 

“Okay then,” Kibum smiled. “I'm gonna kiss you,” he warned, before titling his head. “I'm seriously gonna kiss you, Minho.” 

Minho grunted, annoyed, and closed the distance between them. Kibum was surprised and made their theeth clack; it hurt for a second, but then Kibum's hand was in Minho's hair and he was guiding the kiss, slowing Minho down to share a languid, long one. 

It felt strange at the beginning. Kissing Kibum was something that he had never imagined before. It didn't feel much different from kissing a girl. Kibum had always had control issues though and couldn't stand when Minho tried to dominate him, he always liked to fight for his dominance until the point of exasperating Minho. Minho didn't even mind anymore, it was just entertaining to piss Kibum off. It reflected in his way of kissing.

Their kiss soon deepened and Minho breathed through his nose, when he was invaded by Kibum's taste. Kibum tasted like beer and candy. It wasn't something he would have expected to like, but he didn't mind it. It seemed appropriate. 

Minho eventually kissed back, their tongues stroking eachother between them tentatively. 

Weird. 

Kissing Kibum was weird. 

Minho liked it.

He grabbed Kibum's shirt and pulled him closer, until their groins were touching. The position forced them to kiss from another angle and Minho titled his head up, welcoming Kibum's tongue eagerly. 

Why had they never done this again?

The hand that Kibum was still resting on Minho's knee slowly started travelling up his thigh, and Minho's cock twitched. 

They barely parted for a second to breathe before indulging each other again, a hungry groan coming from the both of them. 

Kibum took Minho's cock in his hand then, and started to lazily pump it. Minho's legs naturally parted further to give him more space, begging to be touched more. 

“You seem excited,” Kibum panted in between their kisses. 

“Why are you still talking, ugh.”

He twisted his wirst and sped up his pace. 

“I like to dirty talk while having sex.”

“I like silence.”

“Maybe we can find a compromise then.” 

Before Minho could ask him what compromise, Kibum's lips trailed down his jawline and neck, leaving humid kisses and forcing Minho to put his hands on the counter to hold himself up. 

Kibum's warm hand let his erection go in favor of joining the other to to unbutton hisshirt. When Kibum was done, he helped Minho take the piece of cloth off before throwing it on the floor, somewhere. Minho hoped it hadn't ended up in the pool of beer still on the floor. 

More kisses were left on burning skin, one of Minho's nipples soon getting sucked in Kibum's mouth and the other pinched in beween two of his fingers. 

Minho pulled at Kibum's hair with one hand when he felt his nipples growing sore from all the attention. Kibum gave a last lick to both before soothingly blowing other them. Minho shivered, feeling the need to have Kibum's mouth all over them again. He had never known that his nipples could be and erogenous zone. This was really different from te rough touching they usually engaged into. It felt way too enjoyable. 

Kibum's mouth travelled lower, his knees bending. He left humid spots on hard abs and Minho knew right then where all of it was going. 

His stomach clenched and his dick throbbed, the reaction not going unnoticed by Kibum, who stopped to give him a look. 

“Seems like you don't mind my compromise,” he commented. 

He didn't wait for Minho's rebut. Not that Minho had any. 

The palm of one of Kibum's hands rested wide open on Minho's lower abdomen, the other grabbing the base of his cock. Kibum tentatively lapped at the head, making Minho's legs and stomach quiver. 

Kibum laughed quietely but didn't give Minho the time to protest before he was sucking the head in his mouth, the sensation making Minho moan. 

He bit onto his lips as soon as the sound was out, embarrassed, but Kibum wasn't having any of it. He soon started sucking more and getting him deeper in his mouth, the blowjob getting sloppier. 

The suction brought Minho to moan again, his hips rising to thrust in Kibum's warm mouth. 

Kibum pinned him down with his hand roughly and scraped his theeth on his lenght to warn him. Mimho cried out loud, sensitive. 

“Y-you're an handful even when you can't speak,” he panted. 

Kibum smiled around his dick and hummed. Minho felt dizzy. 

Kibum started bobbing his head up and down then, and Minho had to use all his strenght to prevent himself from thrusting. 

Holy fucking shit. 

“You never— _fuck_ — told me you were good at sucking cock.” 

Why did it even surprise him? Kibum had always been good at everything. 

In response, Kibum sped up his pace. 

Minho's toes curled and he grabbed at Kibum's hair, searching for something to hold onto. He wasn't going to last long if this kept up. 

Before he could worry further, though, Kibum let Minho's cock slip from his lips. 

Minho growled in disappointment. 

“You can't be the only one enjoying this,” Kibum said, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and standing up again. 

Minho looked at him through half lidded eyes, panting. 

“It seemed like you were enjoying yourself too, to be honest.” 

“Forcing moans out of you is pretty enjoyable,” the other agreed. “You sound funny.” 

Minho let his head hit the counter. “I liked you better when you couldn't speak.” 

“I can bet,” he smiled. “Me giving you a blowjob wasn't the reason why you turned around though, was it?” 

Minho kept quiet. It wasn't. Minho had wanted to try something else, even if he had no intention to complain about the extras. 

Kibum grabbed under his knees then and pulled them up and apart, so that his hole was exposed. With their eyes locked, he kissed Minho's calf, making the other flush bright red. 

This was more than weird. 

Kibum started nipping at the inside of his knee, never breaking eye contact. Minho had to look away at some point. His stomach fluttered. 

“How does this feel?” 

“Ticklish...” 

Kibum bit delicately further up Minho's inner thigh before letting his leg go and stretching over Minho's body to reach out for his lips again. They met in a slow kiss. 

Minho brought his hands on Kibum's shoulders, feeling his heartbeat speed up, but blamed it on the friction caused by their dicks sliding on each other. 

They started to slowly rock together, their mouths making sloppy sounds. 

Minho's grip on Kibum's shirt tightened. Why was he still half clothed anyway? 

“Take this off,” Minho murmured in between their kisses. 

Kibum separated from him long enough for Minho to be able to slip the offending piece of clothing off. 

He had just a fraction of second to take in Kibum's naked body but it didn't fail to surprise him. Broad but slim. Definitely not muscular but well toned. His skin was extremely pale, it created a nice contrast next to Minho's darker one. His nipples were turgid and of an inviting pink.

He had never liked boys, never felt anything for any of them, so why did Kibum look so attractive in his eyes? It was ridiculous considering how infuriating Kibum was personality wise. Was this some kind of ultimate joke to prove to him that opposites attract? 

He didn't have time to dwell on it, because Kibum was soon sucking on his lips again, his fingers playing gently with Minho's hair. 

Minho sighed into kiss, feeling content. _Obviously_ Kibum also had to be a good kisser, for fuck's sake. 

Even if it was strange to take so much time with Kibum, to be so close, skin against skin, slow was nice. It was agonizingly painful but nice. 

Kibum rolled his hips against Minho and he moaned in the kiss. 

Kibum left a long last kiss on his abused lips, before standing up trailing his fingers over Minho's leg, until they reached in between his ass cheeks and probed his hole. 

Minho closed his eyes and slumped down on the counter completely, trying to control his breathing. 

He heard the tube of lube being uncapped before Kibum started smearing a copious amount of it all around his hole and inside it. His fingers found no resistance. The whole preparation seemed excessive, considering that Kibum had been buried in him not long before, but Minho didn't mind the attention. 

The tip of Kibum's dick pressed against his hole then. 

“You okay?” 

“Almost fell asleep here,” he joked. 

“Let's wake you up then.” 

Kibum started entering Minho slowly but steadily, not letting Minho adjust around him at all before he was pushing further inside. 

Minho accepted him easily despite that, having been already stretched out. 

“Move,” he panted. 

Kibum nodded before starting to rock in and out sensually. 

Minho followed the movements, with his eyes closed, feeling his arousal increasing. 

He could feel Kibum's eyes all over him. It was a strange feeling, he wasn't used to it, it made him self-conscious and made his skin tingle at the same time. 

“Why are you frowning during sex too?” Kibum laughed softly. 

Minho opened his eyes and looked at the other boy. His hair was sticking up in all directions, his face and neck were flushed, covered in a thin layer of sweat. His lips were parted and swollen from all the kissing, something Minho had never seen before. There was something extremely boyish about the whole picture. Kibum was attractive. Minho found himself thinking it again. 

“You're frowning harder now...”

“You're really handsome,” said Minho then, honestly. Kibum raised one of his eyebrows at the other. 

“Are you making fun of me?”

“I'm serious, idiot. I mean it.” 

“Have you hit your head while I wasn't looking?”

Minho looked away, suddenly feeling exposed and embarrassed. What was wrong with him? It wasn't like he had never seen Kibum before. They saw each other every other day, he had known from the start that Kibum was good looking. In a manly, heterosexual way at least. 

“Forget I've ever mentioned it.” He didn't even know why he had said that. It sounded stupid now. 

Kibum paused all his movements then, looking suspiciously at Minho before grinning. “You're falling for me, aren't you? Is it the whole looking in the eyes thing?” 

Minho snorted. 

“You like me,” Kibum insisted, starting to move again and hitting Minho's sweet spot dead on. Minho contorted and bit onto his bottom lip. “You _totally_ like me.” 

“S-seriously, shut up, Kibu-” 

“Let me kiss you,” Kibum interrupted. 

Minho didn't answer nor move at first, enjoying Kibum's thrusts and panting as quietly as possibile. There was a strange feeling in his stomach, something that felt like it would brust if he looked at Kibum in the eyes right then. 

“Minho?” 

He could feel the searching stare on him and it made his stomach clench. What was wrong with him? 

Minho propped himself up on an elbow and brought one of his hands behind Kibum's neck, pulling him into a searing kiss, to stop him from staring further.

Kibum emitted a surprised noise and barely managed to put his hands on the counter to keep his equilibrium at the sudden movement. 

Minho kissed him with his eyes shut closed, a strange hunger taking over him. He bit onto Kibum's soft lips and sucked at them eagerly, before searching for the other's tongue and worshipping it. 

Kibum was too stunned to reciprocate at the beginning, but it didn't take him long to moan and start responding to it. He started thrusting into Minho again, despite the uncomfortable position. 

Minho whined lowly in their kiss, and kissed Kibum even more hungrily with each new thrust.

They soon found a rhythm but Minho refused to let their kiss stop until he couldn't breathe anymore.

When they eventually parted, their noses stayed touching, their breaths mingling in between them. Kibum's eyes searched into Minho's and Minho swallowed, a moan at the back of his throat. He didn't let it go. 

A peck was left on his mouth before burning lips attacked his jaw and neck. Minho turned his head in order to give the other more space and shook when Kibum sucked at his Adam's apple, his thrusting picking up pace. 

“Harder...” Minho panted. 

Kibum complied biting into Minho's skin and Minho almost screamed, his vision going completely blank. 

Kibum detached himself from him to get in a better position and Minho's legs crossed behind his back, unwilling to let him go. Kibum let him do so and started thrusting harder and faster with perfect aim. 

Minho slumped back on the counter, his whole body shaking at every thrust, profanities leaving his lips.

If it had been any other day, any other one of their sex encounters, he would have already told Kibum that he could do better, because he loved how roughly Kibum could handle him whenever he pissed him off. But not today. Today it felt different. Minho felt different. 

Kibum grabbed his hard cock between them and stroked it in time with his thrust, and Minho cried out, his hands gripping the edge of the counter above his head, his hips moving either against Kibum's thrusts or into his hand in a sinuous movement, in obvious need for release. 

He clenched around Kibum, earning sweet sounding moans and licked his lips, still tasting beer and candy on them. He wanted to kiss him again. 

“C-close...” he panted. 

“Me too,” Kibum nodded and started stroking his dick faster and roughter. 

Minho arched, his toes curling, and he came with a low growl a few minutes later, feeling Kibum's dick swell inside him and spasm in his own orgasm. 

They rode their orgasms out lazily, breathing heavily. Before Kibum could pull out of him, Minho sit up to claim one last simple kiss. 

Kibum smiled into it. 

“Have I created a kiss monster?” he sing songed when they separated. 

Minho pushed him away with an huff and Kibum pulled out, chuckling. He took his condom off and tied it off before throwing it in the trash bin. 

He bent to kiss Minho's cum stained abdomen clean right after that. 

Minho hummed, surprised but feeling warm at the same time. He brought his fingers in Kibum's hair, combing it and massaging his head in the process. He felt a surge of affection invade him when Kibum raised his head to nuzzle in one of his hands and his stomach fluttered. There was something incredebly wrong with him today. 

“We should go...” he said in a lazy murmur. “I think it's already way past closing time.” 

Kibum hummed and moved away to let him stand up and Minho did so on wobbly legs. 

It felt cold. 

They got dressed quickly and Kibum offered to close up while Minho cleaned the beer still on the floor. As per usual. 

Everything was the same as it had been last time they had sex, but Minho found himself looking at the spilled beer with mixed feelings. 

“Kibum...” he called, without any real reason to. 

Kibum, who was locking the door, turned around to look at him. “Mhm?” 

Minho kept staring at the can of beer on the floor, thinking for the first time about what it meant.

He had never really spoken with Kibum about it, but he knew that 4 cans of beer weren't enough for Kibum to get drunk. He wasn't such a light weight. Damn, Kibum didn't even _pretend_ to sound tipsy when they had sex. It was just a silent agreement Minho had accepted with the conviction that it benefited him, never wondering what Kibum gained from it. 

But now, staring at the umpteenth can of wasted beer, he suddenly realized. 

Kibum pretending to get drunk and punctually pretending to not remember what happened the next morning meant that Minho's sexuality and integrity wouldn't be questioned. It meant that Kibum was never going to ask _why_ , but that wasn't all. 

“Minho?”

It also meant that Minho could never ask for _more_. It was _denial_. 

His eyes rose to look at Kibum, who looked back at him, still waiting for an answer, and he felt his stomach clench, an uncomfortable feeling settling in it. 

He looked away and bent to pick the can of beer up. 

“Nothing,” he murmured. “Nothing at all...” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. This was written out of a whim. The scenario in my head was way wider, but I didn't have enough inspiration to write it all out. Maybe there will be more, maybe not. I'm actually not very happy with this one shot, but I've tried OTL I hope that it was at least enjoyable for you :D Thanks for reading ♥


End file.
